Nico's got a crush on the new girl!
by Nickicece
Summary: Nico has falling hard for the new Demeter girl.I'am terriable at summeries Thalia never got kicked out the hunters so don't hate me I still love Thalico.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico's pov:**

"Percy hey Percy!" I yelled

I was really nervous I needed girl advice you see there's this new girl at camp and she's smoking hot! No, am telling the truth she's even prettier than all of the Aphrodite girls even Drew, and she is hot!

But anyways back to the subject her name is Jessica Blackfire daughter of Demeter, and her name says it all. She's an African American girl with long red brown hair, great body and gorgeous hazel green eyes that you could yet lost in from a mile away. She's like a lioness she's really nice when you get to know her, but get on her bad you might as well plan your funeral right than and know. Just like all the other Demeter girls she's really stubborn.

"Hey Nico what's up are you okay you look tired" Percy asked when I finally got his attention." Am fine just need some advice that's all" I said rubbing the back of my neck "oh you mean about the new girl Jessica right."

"H-h-how d-di-did you know" I replied stuttering like a crazy Percy busted out laughing when he was done he said "dued your not the only guy trying to get her to go out with you your probably the 12 guy to ask me for advice, but seriously why are all of you coming to me". I gave him a dued-are-serious look "well let think about that maybe because your dating, and don't get mad at me for saying this one of they hottest girls at camp!"

Just then after I said that I see Jessica walking my way "hi Nico" she says, and I say something smart like "uh-duhhhhh". Real smart I know right. Percy was no help so I decided to go to her sister Katie Gardener for advice. So I went to the strawberry fields to find her, but of course I found her on top of Travis Stoll in a full all out make out session. "Yo! Tratie there are under aged minors out here you know!" Katie flipped off of him and both of there faces where tomato red." Travis I need to talk to Katie about something can you please leave." I said Katie told him it was fine so he got up and left glaring at me behind his back. "So Nico what did you want to talk to me about I took a deep breath then said " It's about your sister Jessica I want to asked her out it's just am afraid of getting rejected."

**Tell me what you think I know it sucked it my first fanfic give a break please tell me if I should keep going Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Previously **

"So Nico what did you want to talk to me about I took a deep breath then said " It's about your sister Jessica I want to asked her out it's just am afraid of getting rejected."

**Present:**

**Katie's Pov:**

"Oh….um….err… what about her." I asked felling a bit odd.

"Well I kind of like her a lot so I just wanted to you know get some advice on what girls like. Percy was no help so I thought I would ask a girl." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh first thing don't sound to desperate and please don't be like Travis and take her stuff just to get her attention."

"Err….um….okay so should I get her flower's I mean not to be….like just because she's a daughter of Demeter." He was turning redder with every word it was kind of funny to see him all nervous because of a girl.

Damit! I want to laugh so badly, but I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"Black roses" I said

"What?" He asked sounding confused.

"Jessica's favorite flowers are black roses she likes dark flowers."

"Oh a thanks."

"No problem"

**Jessica's Pov:**

"Guys! Don't take this the wrong way but PLEASE LEAVE!" I yelled as the swarm of boy's surrounding me finally settled down, but they still didn't leave." So yal want to do this my way" I whispered my self. So I grew thick vines that wrapped around there feet, and pulled them to the ground. After they all stop wiggling I yelled "Now if you bustards don't leave me alone the vines going around yal necks next time are we clear!" Then one Apollo boy yelled "Crystal!"

"Good!" When I was walking away I could hear them screaming and yelling for me to kill the vines, but there pain just made me feel so much better. When I passed the Athena cabin I saw Annabeth out side reading I really needed to ask her something.

"Hey Annabeth" I said

"Hey" She replied

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Have you ever had a crush that you were afraid didn't like you back?"

"….Wait Nico asked me they same thing earlier" I perked up when she mentioned his name.

"Nico Di Angelo the hot Hades kid!" She looked at me like I was growing anther head.

"You like Nico!"

"Well yeah…I mean he's cute, sweet, funny and his eye's are just….wow."Annabeth started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry not a new Chapter**

**I was thinking about changing Jessica's Godly Parent to someone more powerful like a child of the big three or maybe a minor god like Phobos , Hecate , Nyx ( goddess of the night) **

**Please tell me if you hate it or like it please don't be mean! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay don't hate me I changed Jessica's Godly parent to Nyx Goddess of the night.**

**Nico's Pov:**

I was really nervous I was going to ask Jessica to the dance they were holding to celebrate the beginning of summer. The problem was I heard that a bunch of guys had asked her already and she told all of them no.

I was walking into arena about to go and challenge some Ares kids. When I walked in I saw the most amazing thing ever it was Jessica she was fighting off the whole Ares cabin by her self! Clarisse was the floor along with the rest of her cabin. When Jessica was done she yelled

"Okay who's next?"

" I think I'll take that challenge."

"Okay dead boy lets see what you got."

We were both in fighting positions. Lunged at her first and she blocked it flat of her sword. Then made a 360 turn and came right behind me with her sword to my neck, and whispered.

"Give up yet cause your good as dead right now."

"Not a chance." I replied while bring my sword up to where hers was just touching air twisted it and her blade fell to the floor. She must have expected that because she turned around, and did a graceful back flip over my head.

"Didn't think you'd fool me that easily did you."

"Yes, yes I did"

And with that lunged that her twisted the hilt of my blade until her came out of her hand and slid across the floor. She was taking by so much surprise that when I swung at her that fell down on her back with thud! I walked over to her and her eyes where closed and she wasn't breathing I started to panic.

"Jessica! Jessica!" yelled. Then next thing I new I was on the floor to and she was on top of me she must have tripped me then roll on top of me.

"Well I win she" said we where so close I could well her warm breath on my face. Then I notice that she started to lean in when her lips touched mine. It felt like someone just shocked me with a hundred watts of electricity It me while to realize that I was actually kissing back. When she pulled I was disappointed.

**Jessica's Pov:**

"Oh my Gods!" I thought my self as me and Nico where making out on the blue mat in the arena. I couldn't the lack of Oxygen any longer so I reluctantly pulled away. I looked at him he looked pretty disappointed.

"Follow me I told him." We got up and I took his hand and lead him to my cabin. Being the only Nyx camper had it advantages. I closed the door behind us and walked over to my bed and motioned Nico to come over.

"So why are we here-"I cute him of by jumping on his lap and kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer than he pulled away.

"Jessica?" He asked

"Yes?"

"Will you go with me to the dance tomorrow night?" I answered by grabbing his collar and standing up pulling him to the back wall and kissing him like a never before. Next thing I new he had his hands on my hips lifting me off the ground…

**Cliffy! My hand hurts Please Review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

The Girlfriend surprise!

Jessica's P.O.V

I had a great make out session with Nico last night, and I woke up the next morning feeling better than happy even a little giddy. But that last long because I then realized I had nothing to wear to the dance. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, and silently cursed at myself all I had were tank tops, shorts and jeans, and that when I heard a sharp knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled, and the one person who even the gods knew I needed to see there in my door way was the smiling of my favorite Aphrodite girl Salina Beauregard.

"Just as I thought you have nothing to wear don't you?"She said while shaking her head in disappointment, and all I did was nod with pleading eyes.

"Well come on lets go get all dolled up for your lover boy!" She squealed then grabbed had and pulled me across the line of cabins and into hers. When we got inside I was greeted by an overwhelming saw of perfume and hairspray. Salina pushed me into one the chairs. After what felt like hours of torture by a curling iron and a makeup kit I was finally done.

"You look sooooo pretty I might just cry" Salina sniffled."Go look at yourself in a mirror" she cooed.

"Okay I will just don't cry" I told her.

So she pushed me in front of a long and wide full view mirror. When I lifted my head to look at myself I...I was gorgeous my hair was perfectly curled .but my bangs where straight. I had on a strapless violent mini dress with lacey flower patters all over it had and tight ban right under the bust line. Here's a link to show you her dress {.bs/imgres?imgurl=.com/resize%3Fsq%3D500%26uid%3D2095624434&imgrefurl=.&usg=_tGOAKGEiSnIB4DeimGfBqa_gD7Y=&h=500&w=500&sz=22&hl=en&start=64&zoom=1&tbnid=2OX1SfmJnxRKMM:&tbnh=118&tbnw=105&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dstrapless%2Bblack%2Bmini%2Bdresses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D536%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C936&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=880&vpy=216&dur=4529&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=121&ty=150&ei=s-QDTcTIDIGBlAfQpP3rAg&oei=o-QDTb-zOYGclgf9rMDQCQ&esq=3&page=3&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:29,s:64&biw=1345&bih=536.I had on some long black leather combat boots that came up and about an inch above my knee. I had on purple eye shadow, black eye liner, and purple lip gloss. I also had on a black head with a hot pink bow on it.

Nico's P.O.V

I was nervous I mean really nervous. I got a text from Jessica saying for me to pick her up from the Aphrodite cabin not hers. I honestly wasn't surprised I had a feeling Salina would ambush her. I walked up to the cabins' hot pink door and knocked. Jessica open the door when I saw her I stopped breathing.

Sorry to end it now I have writers block!:( Please Review


	6. The time of my life

**The Time of my life**

Jessica's Pov

I giggled a little at the way Nico was looking at me. He had his mouth wide open in shock if he didn't close it am pretty sure a flies would fly into his mouth.

"Nico close your mouth or you're going to chock on flies."

"Sorry it's just you look ….just wow." He stuttered out a little pink in the face.

"I could say the same for you." He had on some simple black slacks, a black long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows, a dark purple tie matching my dress and some shiny black dress shoes. "I can honestly say I am loving the purple tie."

"I know it's your favorite color."

"Aww Nicky that's sweet" I said batting my eyelashes like a sappy little princess. He laughed.

"Come on let me take my favorite Princess of the night to the dance."

I took his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek.

We walked silently to the arena were the dance was being held. When we walked in the place look great there was a spanking stereo system, the lights were off but there were strobe lights and a disco ball the place looked like a night club in California. I got a few wolf whistles from some of the Hermes boys, but I just pointed to Nico then to the knife I had strapped to my thigh. That shut up them up fast.

"This place looks amazing!" I yelled after we found a table.

"Yeah it does!" He said then the Dj started to play the new Black eyed Peas song 'The time of my life'. I got up and pulled Nico with me.

"Were we going" he asked me.

"To dance dead boy." I stated simply

"Oh no, no, no!"

"Please pwetty please" I said pouting and giving him my best puppy dog face.

He caved "fine" I smiled and lead him the rest of the way to the dance floor.

This is international)  
(Big mega radio smasher)

(will.)

I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you

(Fergie)

I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you

Dirty bit  
Dirty bit

He spun me around of the floor then put me down. I'll have to admit he's good dancer. I started moving my hips to the music.

will.)

I-I came up in here to rock  
Light a fire, make it hot  
I don't wanna take no pictures  
I just wanna take some shots  
So come on, let's go  
Let's lose control  
Let's do it all night  
'Til we can't do it no mo'

People rockin' to the sound  
Turn it up and watch it pound  
We gon' rock it to the top  
Until the roof come burnin' down  
Yeah, it's hot in herrre  
The temperaturrre  
Has got these ladies  
Gettin' freakierrr

(Fergie)

I got freaky, freaky, baby  
I was chillin' with my ladies  
I didn't come to get bougie  
I came here to get crazy  
I was born to get wiiild  
That's my styyyle  
If you didn't know that  
Well, baby, now you know now

'Cause I'm!  
Havin'!  
A good! Time!  
With you!  
I'm tellin' you

I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true  
And I owe it all to you

I've had the time of my life  
And I've never felt this way before  
And I swear this is true 

And I owe it all to you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you  
You-you-you-you-you-you-y-y-y-y-you

I turn around so that back was facing him and then I felt hands on my waist turned and saw Nico there. I winked and smiled at him I turned back around and started moving my hips even more and backed up so I was almost grinding on Nico.

(Taboo)

All-all these girls, they like my swagger  
They callin' me Mick Jagger  
I be rollin' like a Stone  
Jet-setter, jet-lagger  
We ain't messin' with no maggots  
Messin' with the baddest  
Chicks in the club  
Honey, what's up?

(.ap)

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Yeah, it's gotta be the apl  
I'm the mack daddy, y'all  
Haters better step back  
Ladies (don't load your act)  
I'm the party application  
Rockin' just like that

(This is international)  
(Big mega radio smasher)

'Cause I'm!  
Havin'!  
A good! Time!  
With you!  
I'm tellin' you

I-I-I-I've had  
The time of my li-i-ife  
And I've never felt this way before-fore  
And I swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to you-ou

Oh, I-I-I-I've had  
The time of my li-i-i-ow  
And I've never felt this way before-fore  
And I swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to you-ou

I-I-I-I've had  
The time of my li-i-ife  
And I've never felt this way before-fore  
And I swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to you-ou

Oh, I-I-I-I've had  
The time of my li-i-i-ow  
And I've never felt this way before-fore  
And I swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to you-ou

Dirty bit!

The song ended and everyone turned and clapped at the Dj Bad Romance by Lady Gaga started to play, but me and Nico sat down.

"Hey this doesn't seem like your seen you want to get out of her?" He asked me.

"Sure" we got up and left and went to the Hades cabin.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"It depends on what you have?"

"Well I have Old dogs, Step up 1,2 and 3, Nightmare on Elm street and Even Almighty."

I was staring at him the entire time taking in his features he had gorgeous black eyes with tiny specks of chocolate brown swirls, his skin was the color of white chocolate. I don't know what came over me, but I got up and walked up to Nico sitting on his talking to me but could hear him it was like I was in a trance. I sat on his lap grabbed his color and kissed him like never before.

Then everything went blank.

I woke up next morning in the Hades cabin.

"Oh Hades what happened last night?"

**Cliffy sorry about long wait now if you want me to update soon R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long to update but I was just busy with school and….other things…..So any way I don't own anything other than Jessica. Guys am so sorry but I am really starting to get whiplashes from the change of parent hood. So am making her a daughter of Demeter by with the blessing of Nyx. Ok and I just realized something went wrong with her last name it's really Blake not Black fire ok!**

**Jessica's P.O.V**

CRAP! I looked over the clock in the Hades cabin 8:30. I start my shift in the strawberry fields at 8:45!

"Nico get up! We're going to be late!" I said shaking him.

"5 more minuets" he mumbled. Ok so you want to do this my way.

"Nicholas Alexander Brandon Di Angelo! If you don't get your lazy ass up in the next ten seconds! I swear I will kick you into the Bronze Age and back!"

"Ok! Am up Hades women!" He said bolting up.

"I need you to shadow travel me back to my cabin." I told him in a rush with pleading eyes.

"Sure" he said getting up he held out his hand I grabbed it and held on while shutting my eyes tight. When I opened them again we where in my room on the second floor of the Demeter cabin.

"Thanks Nicky" I said turning around and pecking him on the lips.

"Any time Jessie te amo."

" te amo" with that he left with that stupid grin on his face.

**The next day…. **

I was working in the strawberry fields when my friend Zoe Pearce from the Apollo cabin came by. She's really short like 5'1, long brown hair and really bright hazel eyes.

"Hey Zoe wow you stopped playing tonsil hockey with Delgado long enough to say hi." She turned scarlet.

"That's not why am here!"

"Oh really than what kind I help you with." I said not letting me eyes move from the strawberry brush I was growing.

"You can sing" she stated.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Need you to put on a concert tonight." By her saying that my dark powers came out and I killed my plant.

"What! Why?"

"You're not the only one well it's not really a concert I kind of a bet with Karousel saying you can sing better than her she said 'Hades no' so me, Amelia, Peter and Amanda bet her 20 drachmas each that you could. So know you're both going to sing 6 songs and the camp will choose the winner." She finished taking a deep breath. I was fuming now that little whore though she was better than me.

"Ok am in." I said getting up to put my gloves away.

"Awesome! So it starts at 7:00." She said than jogged off. I looked at my watch it was 5:30 perfect. I quickly closed the shed door and ran to the camp store, and grabbed some black and blue hair dye. After that I went to find my friends Tesa and India from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hey guys can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" they said together.

"Can you make my hair longer like by a foot?"

"Sure" India said then she mumbled something in Prada, and I felt my hair brush my hips.

"Thanks guys and one more thing." I held up the bottles, and they grinned at each other. They jumped up and grabbed me to the there cabin. We passed Karousel on are way in she was by the sink next to us in there salon putting on every non acne cream know to mankind.

"You guys know what I need to look like." I told them they nodded and got to work.

**2 hours later…**

"Ok you're done." They said together again. I turned around to face the full length mirror. I looked BADASS! My hair was now jet black with blue tracks. I had on some black jean short shorts with a purple skull and cross bones on each back pocket, black fishnet stockings, a black tank top that had 'Punk Doll' written on it in neon letters, and some leather knee high combat boots. My make up made me look so punk. For my makeup they put purple eye shadow, a lot of black eyeliner and dark purple lipstick.

"Thanks so much guys!" I said hugging them both. I looked at the clock ! I sprinted out of the cabin the down to the arena.

"Jessica Blake! Where the hell where you we have a major problem." Zoe said as I ran to the back of the stage.

"What is it?"

"Can you dance?"

"A little" I was totally lying I went to the top dance school back home and I was the best there.

"Well I hope your good cause they added a challenge you have to dance you what ever song they choose for you."

"Oh that's easy."

"Ok sorry I have to go." Zoe said before running on stage.

"Goodnight camp half-blood how my demigods doing tonight (cheers). Awesome so tonight where going to have two girls from camp come and have a duel of the talents there going to sing and dance and you guys get to choose who wins got it." (More cheers).

"Okay so are first performer is Karousel Lightburn!" As Zoe walked off the stage 'it' walked on looking like a Miley Cyrus wannabe.

"Hey guys what's up I'm going to sing a few songs then dance for you." She sang Firework by Katy Perry, Today was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift, Love Story, Back to December, and she danced to Imma Bea by black eyed peas. She sang well, but she can't dance if her life depended on it she looked like a dried out seal shaking her little booty like she was toned deaf. When she was done there was an awkward cheer from the campers.

Zoe ran back to stage." Wasn't that great" she said faking cheer" now for one of my best friends Jessica Blake!" I gave Zoe the hand shake, and walked on stage. I got a lot of applause from the boys.

"Hey guys was up ok now who here was heard me sing (silence) ok then who wants to hear me sing (cheers).

"Alright this one is called F*cking Perfect." I took a deep breath.

Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated  
Misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss knowing it's all good  
It didnt slow me down.

Mistaking  
Always second guessing  
Underestimating  
Look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please  
Dont you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game

It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same

Oh

Pretty, pretty please  
Dont you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

The whole worlds scared  
So I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking  
Is an ice cold beer

So cool in line  
And we try, try, try  
But we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics  
Cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans  
They don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves  
And we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeeeeaaaahhh  
Oooooooh  
Oh baby pretty please

Pretty, pretty please  
Dont you ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

"This next one's called 'Bring me to Life'."

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

" Ok this next one's called Going Under."

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me

[going under]

Don't want your hand this time  
I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily  
Defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring  
The truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under  
Going under  
I'm going under

"Ok enough with the emo rock how about something edgy."

Roar

Roar

I have a heart I swear I do  
But just not baby when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
If you know what's good for you  
I think you're hot I think you're cool  
You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

(CHORUS)  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
You're little heart goes pitter patter  
I want your liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my tea  
and for desser I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner  
I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

(CHORUS)  
I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up, you better run  
I am Cannibal

I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

Ohohwoahohwoah x8

I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
I am Cannibal  
I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I love you  
I warned you  
ROAR

"This is my last song guys before I dance okay."

Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around they screaming your name  
Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See everytime you turn around they screaming your name

Now I've got a confession When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me  
But I aint complaining  
Yall wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cus see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have big boobies

When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fashion Queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

They use to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the t.v  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
Who knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
Yall wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cus see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have big boobies

When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fashion Queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

I see them staring at me  
Oh im a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cus what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me, cus im a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me and I know you want it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have big boobies

When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fashion Queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have big boobies

When I grow up  
Be on tv  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fashion Queen  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for cus you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

"Okay Dj show me what you got for me!" I yelled into my portable mic.

Drop it drop it low girl [ many times!] I stared moving my hips like shakira.

This is for (Polows?) bitches I keep at it just stopping my hips at each pause  
for money making bitches  
all my ladies throw your hands in the air,  
I got patron in my cup  
and I don't give a fuck  
the baddest bitch in the club right here.

They wanna see me drop it drop it drop it  
wanne party p-p-party  
shake that ass on the floor  
You wanne see me shake it shake it shake it  
yeah you like it like it like it when I drop it real low.

Yeah boy you like that (oohh)  
I can tell that you like that (oohh)  
yeah boy you love it  
when my booty goes boem boem boem boem boem boem (oooohhh}

Drop it drop it low girl [ many times!]

He got me,  
move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around (He said)  
move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around. I held my hands above my head and got low and started spinning around.

I cant stop staring at ya body  
put my hands on ya body,  
you sexy for sure,  
you the real deal kinda hottie  
come and ride in my Bugatti  
girl come drop it low. I did a couple of toughs tutting hip things.

Yeah girl I like that (oohh yeah)  
I can tell that I like that (oohh yeah)  
yeah girl I loved it,  
when you booty goes boem boem boem boem boem boem boem boem (drop ittt)

Drop it drop it low girl [ many times!]

He got me,  
move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around (He said)  
move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around.

You say you like the way my  
booty booty booty booty popped  
You say you like the way my  
booty booty booty booty rocked  
You say you like the way my  
booty booty booty booty dropped, dropped,  
dropped, dropped Girl I like the way you booty booty  
booty booty popped  
Girl I like the way you booty booty  
booty booty dropped  
Girl I like the way you booty booty  
booty booty  
boem boem boem boem boem  
boem boem boem (yeahehheaaa) I turned around so that my back was facing the crowed. I put my hands on my knees and started to move my knees one at a time in and out.

Drop it drop it low girl [ many times!]

And I told her,  
move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around (He said)  
move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around  
and move that ass around.

Drop it drop it low girl [ many times!] I started moving hips again like Shakira and as the song ended. I put my right leg out while still shaking went to a spilt.

"So guys did you like that!" I got a bunch of wolf whistles. Zoe ran back on stage with Karousel.

"Now's time for you to choose the winner now if you think Karousel was best….silence….ooookkkay. If you thought Jessica-"She couldn't finish because the applause was loud. When they finally calm down she said.

"Looks like we've got are winner!"

"Yeah right she totally lip sang!" Karousel yelled in to her portable mic.

"Oh yeah your just jealous because you sound like a toned deaf dying cat and I sound like a person!"

"Like how your mom's jealous of my mom because beautiful and your looks like and old tree!" She said getting in my face. OH. ..!

"Listen hear slut I have no idea how Salina and Piper put up with you, but swear on the river Styx if you don't take that back I will shred you like cheddar cheese."

"Oh would know that wouldn't you from how big your ass is I can tell you get your entire dairy." Oh. .IT! I lunged at her throat, and she had me by the hair. We where rolling on the floor now I grabbed her hair and pulled some of her weave out. I just was going to punch her when two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled us apart kicking and screaming.

"What the Hades! Let me go I need to kill her now let me-"I was cut off by somebody's cold lips. Nico was kissing me to calm me down and it worked.

"You better?" He asked with dark eyes.

"Definitely"


	8. Chapter 8

**Olypian Week**

**JPov**

The next day after the show people started coming up telling me how great I sang. The Apollo cabin is having me put on a concert for Olympian Week. If you don't know what that is it's when parents are come down and spend a week with us. So I was scared crapless! I was walking to the arena thinking about what songs I was going to sing. When I heard yelling coming from in the arena I picked up my pace and ran. When I got inside I saw Zoe and Karousle clawing each other on the floor. I ran over to my friend Marisiana(daughter of Apollo) who was yelling at her boyfriend James(son of Zeus) for Zeus knows what (thunder) scratch that Zeus doesn't even know.

"Marci what happen with Zoe and on be wevable over there?" I asked her she stops yelling at James to talk to me.

"Zoe and Delgado where talking when Karousle came over and started telling him he could do way then dating Zoe. So Zoe told her 'that she could never get him anyway' so Karousle said 'oh really' and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him." That Bitch I can't believe she did that.

"Marci code ghetto?" I asked her she smiled. She took of her earrings and put her hair up I did the same.

"Ready 1…2….3" I said

"Hey slut! Look over here!" We yelled the paused on the floor. Zoe looked up got the message and came to stand next to us.

"So what gives you the right to kiss other peoples boyfriends?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Oh Zoe you have your friends helping you out, but didn't you notice that deli didn't say he didn't like it face it sweetheart am real girlfriend material." She said in a wickedly sweet voice there was a crowd gathering now. Zoe face turned red I could almost hear something in her snap.

"Listen up Bitch! 1 don't you ever call him deli again.2 you want to talk about real at least my hair and nose is real not plastic like yours!"

"Excuse me?" she asked sounding so clueless.

"You heard her slut go your own way with your faggy plastic hair." I told her like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Was I talking to you fat ass?"

"At least I have one."

"Your just jealous of my beauty!" she yelled me, Marisiana, and Zoe looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Shut up" she yelled and tackled me. She reached for my hair, but I punched her in the nose. She started freaking out yelling 'my beautiful nose'.

"Oh are you going to have to buy a new one." I said before she grabbed the end of my shirt and ripped the entire bottom half.

"What the Hades is your problem!" I said backing up before running giving her a roundhouse kick to the ribs. She screamed before she passed out.

"Jessica! When did you get that?" The girls screamed behind me probably forgetting we were in front of the whole camp.

"There's nothing to see here! Bye!" They didn't move that's when I notice everyone was staring at my back.

"Yeah I've got a tattoo! So Hasta la vista!" Everybody left after that now I just have to think of something for tomorrow the beginning of Olympian Week.

"Hey guys do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure" they said.

"Meet me in my cabin in 10 then I'll tell you k?'

"Ok" with that I went off to find Nico, and of course in found him in the woods.

"Hey Nico can you do me a favor?" I said startling him, and trust me that's hard to do to the prince of death.

"Gah! Jess don't do that!"

"Sorry anyway can you do me favor?"

"Sure what is it?

"Can you perform a few songs at the concert tomorrow?"

"No way! Am doing that."

"Please Nicky I'll do anything" I said taking a few steps so I was only about four inches away from him. 

"Please Nicky is there anything I can do to convince you?" I said slow and seductively while running my hands around his shoulders to his chest.

"W-well I-I g-guess I-I-I could do a couple of songs." He said red in the face.

"Thanks Nicky" I said pecking him on the cheek and jogging back to my cabin.

**Monday of Olympian Week **

Today was the opening concert of Olympian Week. We were sitting in the dining pavilion eating breakfast when there was a huge plume of smoke. When it cleared there stood the 12 Olympians in the flesh. After they sat at her respected tables Chiron came up to the front.

"Listen up campers tonight instead of the bonfire we will be having an Olympian Week concert featuring some of our most talented campers." Cheers erupted from the crowd.

After breakfast I went looking for Tesa and India. I finally found them in there cabin listening to Lady Gaga.

"Yo Dixy chicks! I need a favor!" I yelled over the music. They turned it off and faced me.

"What do you need?" India asked me.

"I need some customs for tonight's performance."

"That's easy we'll bring them to stage tonight."

"Thanks guys!" I yelled over my shoulder.

**Back Stage****2 minuets from the Concert**

Me, Zoe, and Marisianawere backstage getting ready for are first performance. Are outfits were hot(link on profile)! We told Piper we were ready, and walked out on stage to introduce us.

"Good night camp half-blood and welcome to the kick off concert for Olympian Week!"*cheers*

"So to get us started give it up for 'Good girls go bad'!" We walked behind a white curtain, and waited for the music to start.

Nico-RAP: (on intro)

Here they come, here they come

Put the hot, spotlight

On the dancin' girls tonight

Pretty little wiggies from Atlantic City

Take the stage

Claim your prize

Give it up for the fantastic five

Marisiana:

The boys are rappin'

Finger snappin'

Girls are tappin' into that scene

Walk in rhythm, Talk in rhythm

Caught up in this dancin' machine

Turn the beat up, Burn the street up

Make it hot – girl ya' know what I mean

We're on fire livin' the dream

(All)

C'mon world - see the dancin' girls

Spinnin' around lookin' outta this world

We're not leavin' this night to chance

Exercising our right to dance

Make a crater on the moon

Get on up and rock this room

I wanna be your dancin' girl

Say you wanna be my dancin' girl

My dancin' girl, let me rock your world

Me:

Right where you want me is right where I'll be

Here on this planet where no one can see

Hear the night birds, sing the right words

Let the music into your heart

Come together, dance forever

All around now, reach for the stars

Close your eyes and fantasize

And now you know who you really are

Tonight you are a Superstar

(Zoe)

Girl, girl, dancin' girl

I feel this sweet emotion

Keep comin' over me

Feels like a river flowin'

It's up to us to keep it goin'

I'm holdin' on to you

Doin' a dance for two

To make my dream come true

Rap

Make a crater on the moon

Get on up and rock this room

I wanna be your dancin' girl

Rap

Turn the beat up, burn the street up

Make it hot girl you know what I mean.

Rap

Close your eyes and fantasize

And now you know who you really are

Hey ya, I hear the night birds singin'

Time to wake up, but keep on the dreamin'

C'mon world see the dancin' girls

Spinnin' around lookin' outa this world

Give it up, for the fantastic five

(All)

Make a crater on the moon

Get on up and rock this room.

"You guys having fun *cheers* great we'll be right back but for now give it up for one of my best friends Annabeth Chase!" I yelled into my portable mic then headed back stage to get ready.

"Ok Guys wasn't Annabeth great *cheers* now guys for this one in need your help just clap." Clap, Clap

Me:

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

And we've got hot-pants on enough

And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club

And no, you don't wanna mess with us

Got Jesus on my necklace-ess

Zoe:

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexy-fied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

All:

Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours

We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb

Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb

We'll be forever young, young, yo-yo-yo-young

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

Marisiana:

DJ turn it up

It's about damn time to live it up

I'm so sick of being so serious

It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth

I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do

We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars

Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexy-fied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[All]

Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours

We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb

Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb

We'll be forever young, young, yo-yo-yo-young

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

DJ turn it up up up up up up up up up up

DJ turn it up up up up up up up up up up

DJ turn it up up up up up up up up up up

DJ turn it up up up up up up up up up up!

Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard (yeeeeaaaaahhhh)

Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours (yeeeeaaaaahhhh)

We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part (yeeeeaaaaahhh)

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dumb, dumb, du-du-du-dumb (yeeeeaaaahhhh)

Our bodies going numb, numb, nu-nu-nu-numb (yeeeeaaaaahhhhh)

We'll be forever young, young, yo-yo-yo-young (yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh)

You know we're superstars

We are who we are!

"Ok guys next up is my boyfriend Nico Di Angelo, James Bain, and Delgado Culmer!" Before he came on stage I went back stage to change really quickly. He walked on stage and song started this was the part of the show were the Olympians were in a meeting with Chiron and Mr. D so of course it was our time to be sluts. Me and the girls were in are

Girl the way you movin' got me in a trans

Dj turn me up ladies this yo jam (Come on)

Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants

And Imma throw this money while you do it with no hands

Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go

All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll

proceed to throw this cash: That was are cue we walked really slowly to are respected boy, and we all over them.

[Nico]

All that ass in those jeans kid wale me

Kid and Roscoe speak

Long hair she don't care

When she walks she gets this

Brown skin or a yellow bone

DJ this my favorite song

So Imma make it thunderstorm

Blood want it flacka yea throw it fuck it I dont care

Glasses flying everywhere tap my partna Roscoe

like bruh I'm drunk as hell

Can't you tell, goose we been spent fifty stacks so fuck it

Well I'm tryna to hit the hotel with two girls that's wide awake

Tell this dick and swallow bay mascato got her freaky

Hey you got me in a trans, you take of yo pants

You pop on a handstand you got me sweating

please pass me a fan DAMN!

[Chorus]

Girl the way you movin got me in a trans

Dj turn me up ladies dis yo jam "com on"

Imma sip mascato and you go loose dem pants

And Imma throw dis money while you do it no hands

Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty goooo

All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll

proceed to throw this cash

[James]

She said look ma no hand, she said look ma no hands

And no darlin' I don't dance and I'm wit Roscoe I'm with Waka

I think I deserve a chance Imma bad motha fucka go

and ask them mothafuckas

A young handsome mothafucka I slang that wood I just nunchuck'em

And who you with and what's your name are you not hip boo I'm wale

And that DC shit I rap all day, and my eyes red cause of all that haze

Don't blow my high let me shine drumma on da beat let me take my time

Nigga want beef we can take it outside,

fuck it what broad these hoes ain't mine

Is you out yo mind, you out yo league,

I sweat no bitches that sweat out weaves

Wear out tracks let me do my thing, I got sixteen for this roscoe thing

But im almost done let me get back to it

Hold lot of loud and a lil bag would, whole lotta money big tip by wood

I put it on a train little engine could BITCH!

[Chorus]

Girl the way you movin' got me in a trans

Dj turn me up ladies this yo jam (come on)

Imma sip mascato and you go loose them pants

And Imma throw this money while you do it no hands

Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go

All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll

proceed to throw this cash

[Delgado]

R-o-s-c-o-e put in on me

I be going ham shorty upgrade from bologna

Them niggas tippin good girl but I can make you flush

'Cause I walk around with pockets that are bigger than my bus

Rain rain go away that's what all my haters say

My pockets stuck on overload my rain never evaporate

No need to elaborate most of these ducks exaggerate

But Imma get money nigga every day stuntin,

nigga duck might get a chance after me

It's a baller like I'm commin' off a free throw,

shook yo head in the game no cheat codes

Lambo roscoe no street code 'cause yo booty go me lost

like nemo, go go go g-gone and do yo dance

And imma throw this money while you do it wit no hands GO!

[Chorus]

Girl the way you movin' got me in a trans

Dj turn me up ladies this yo jam (Come on)

Imma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants

And Imma throw this money while you do it no hands

Girl drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty go

All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move and I'll

proceed to throw this cash

"Now give it up for my girl Zoe Pearce!" She walked up and performed her song while mi and Marisiana changed in the back. When she was done I walked on stage and got set for my song:

Uh uh uh ahh uh uh uh ahh

I can do the pretty girl rock rock

Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock

Now what's your name?

My name is Jessi, I'm so very

Fly oh my its a lil bit scary

Boys wanna marry looking at my dairy

Erre-you can stare but if you touch it I'm a bury

Pretty as a picture

Sweeter than a swisher

Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl thats with ya

I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it

But if you want I'd be happy to repeat it

My name is Jessi, I'm so very

Fly oh my its a lil bit scary

Boys wanna marry looking at my dairy

Erre-you can stare but if you touch it I'm a bury

Pretty as a picture Sweeter than a swisher

Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl thats with ya

I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty

And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,

No question that this girl's a 10

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.

My walk, my talk, the way I dress,

It's not my fault so please don't trip

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful,

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.

Aye, now do the pretty girl rock rock rock

Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock

Do the pretty girl rock rock rock Do the pretty girl rock rock

Do the pretty girl rock

Now where you at?

If your looking for me you can catch me hot spot

Cameras flashing, daddy turn his head

as soon as I passed him

Girls think I'm conceited

Cause I know I'm attractive

Don't worry about what I think

Why don't you ask him?

Oh woah oh!

Get yourself together don't hate(don't do it),

Jealousy's the ugliest trait(ohh, don't do it)

I can talk about it cause I know that I'm pretty

If you know it too then ladies sing it with me

All eyes on me when I walk in,

No question that this girl's a ten.

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.

My walk my talk the way I dress

It's not my fault so please don't trip.

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Doing the pretty girl rock rock rock

Do the pretty girl rock rock rock

Do the pretty girl rock rock rock

Do the pretty girl rock rock

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock rock

Get along with your pretty girl rock rock rock

Steal the show with your pretty girl rock rock rock

All my ladies do the pretty girl rock rock

Sing it with me now

All eyes on me when I walk in,

No question that this girl's a 10

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful.

My walk my talk the way I dress It's not my fault so please don't trip

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful

Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful [x2]

Owoahaha!

"Now for My Girl Marisiana coming up to sing only girl in the world!" After that I went to go get changed for my duet with Nico.

"Wasn't she great *cheers* now for the list song of the night *groans* sorry guys but sadly yes the last act will be a duet between me and Nico!" Me and Nico were going to perform one of my favorite songs: (All the brackets are Nico)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core

Where Ive become so numb

Without a soul

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

-CHORUS-

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

[I cant wake up] Before I come undone

[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

Now that I know what Im without

You cant just leave me

Breathe into me and {make me real

Bring me

To life

-CHORUS-

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

[I cant wake up] Before I come undone

[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

{Bring me to life

[Ive been living a lie..Theres nothing inside]

{Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

[All of this I, I cant believe I couldnt see

Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]

Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]

{Dont let me die here(It most be something wrong)

Bring me to life

-CHORUS-

[wake me up] Wake me up inside

[I cant wake up] Wake me up inside

[Save me] Call my name and save me from the dark

[Wake me up] Bid my blood to run

[I cant wake up] Before I come undone

[Save me] Save me from the nothing Ive become

Bring me to life

[Ive been living a lie.. Theres nothing inside]

Bring me to life


End file.
